


Wrong Place, Right Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [196]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, of course it's Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/14/18: “choke, miserable, cafe”





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/14/18: “choke, miserable, cafe”

Stiles choked on his coffee when a leather jacketed god entered _Café le Miserable’_ s crowd of sleep-deprived college students.

Murder-face notwithstanding, the newcomer was _hot_ , the kind of hot that got Stiles’s heart racing and brain scheming.

“You lost, dude?”

After a glare, “My sister said meet her here,”

“At Café Miserable?”

“She only gave me an address.”

“Yeah, dude, you got numbers switched around. Fortunately, I know exactly where you need to be.”

Stiles led the way, damned if he wasn’t getting his hooks, or _something_ , in the guy.

“OK,” he heard. “But please stop calling me _dude_.”


End file.
